It was Just a Fling
by MissyMaestro
Summary: A fling during shore leave makes for a very awkward situation within what Jim Kirk considers his Enterprise family.
1. Chapter 1

Shore leave left Captain Jim Kirk both very excited to get away from his shipmates and very lonely for his shipmates. The contrast between never _really_ being alone on the ship and being completely alone on Earth was startling. Perhaps that's why he couldn't help but seek out female companionship every time he stepped foot off of the Enterprise. Uhura called him despicable, but he found her relationship with his first officer just a disturbing.

For the third evening in a row, Jim Kirk was sitting at a bar in California, knocking back gin and listening to the conversations around him. An older man was complaining about the government. A young couple was having a spat. A group of middle-aged women was having a serious discussion, their heads bowed together. And Captain Kirk of StarFleet fame sat alone at the bar nursing a gin.

The door swung open and a disheveled young woman blew him. She was well-groomed and put together in a smart black blazer with jeans, but the wild look in her eye and grimace betrayed her true feelings. The newcomer took a seat at the bar one down, leaving an empty stool between her and Jim. "Hey, Lars. Hit me."

The bartender grinned and slid a shot of honey-colored brown liquor to her. "You got it, Jo." He had another poured and in front of her just as her empty shot glass hit the wood. "Bad day?" Lars asked knowingly.

Jim wondered if she was a regular, if the bartender was hitting on her, or both. The woman was quite attractive in a down-home way. Her freckles were the color of honey and her long curly hair the color of coffee. She was pleasantly curvy and looked like she could hold her own in a fight. Despite the worn-out look on her face, something sassy lie therein, and he had to get to know her. Everything about Jo, as the bartender had called her, was a magnet pulling Jim's attention. After years adventuring in space, he was looking for someone like her.

Rolled her eyes, the woman ran a hand through her hair and shrugged at the bartender. "Annoying day. One more."

Lars wiped his hands on his apron and raised an eyebrow. "You sure, Jo? Someone around to drive you home?"

"I don't need-" the woman started.

"I can drive the lady home if she needs," Jim spoke up. He grinned and raised a hand in greeting. "Jim Kirk. Hi. I've been there." Nodding toward his glass of gin, he shrugged. "Sometimes it's a three drink night."

Jo scrutinized Jim for a moment. "StarFleet, huh?"

Jim did a quick check of his wardrobe. No uniform, no insignia. "Yeah. How-?"

The woman grinned and shrugged. "I know some guys in StarFleet." Turning back to the bartender, she nodded. "Yep, this guy can give me a ride home. If he can fly through space, he can make it a few blocks over."

Lars chuckled and poured another shot. "Yes, ma'am."

"So, Jo?" Jim asked as the bartender turned to other customers.

"Jo," she confirmed. "And I'm drinking bourbon like a proper southern lady. And yes, you can buy me another one."

If there was something Captain Kirk enjoyed in a female, it was cutting straight to the chase. "Bourbon?" Jim replied in surprise. "It's usually grizzled old guys who drink bourbon." He made a mental note to casually sit up straighter.

"Bourbon," Jo nodded. "It's a drink worthy of the day I've had."

"Sorry to hear it," Jim groaned. "Care to share? I happen to be a great listener." He flashed a smile and leaned on his elbow.

"It all started last week when I up and quit my job – hell, my _life –_ on Cerberus," she began.

For the next two hours, Jim listened to the charming woman describe her life. She was a natural storyteller: her eyes crinkling in delight at happy memories while her lip curled in contempt for the retelling of her hellish job.

"So your job at the hospital sucked. You quit and moved back to Earth with no game plan. Ever thought of joining StarFleet? We can always use nurses," Jim suggested.

"Nice try," Jo scoffed. "Like I haven't heard that a thousand times. No, thank you. I know too much about StarFleet to want to join."

"I, uh, I'm actually captain of the Enterprise." Jim grinned. "We're on shore leave at the moment."

After chatting with a female for that long, Jim would usually try to usher her back to his room or invite himself to her place. This time, however, he was genuinely interested in what she had to say. Something about Jo seemed familiar, but nowadays most humans he encountered did. Especially American humans. _Especially_ American humans who drank bourbon and felt like an old friend.

"Uh huh," Jo nodded. Over the course of the night her panicked expression had been soothed and she now wore a small smirk. "Well, Mr. Captain of the Enterprise, why don't we have one more drink, then you can drop me off at my place?" Before he could answer, she repeated, "Yes, _drop me off._ I may not have a job, but I'm meeting an old friend for breakfast in the morning."

The outright rejection stung a bit, but didn't deter Jim. He motioned for another round of drinks. "Sure. You're here in town for a while?"

"Maybe," Jo replied. A mischievous smirk passed her face. "Maybe not."

"All right," Jim conceded as drinks appeared before them. "You don't want to tell me. I get it.

"It all depends on what I wake up in the morning and think about you." She downed her drink and shrugged. "A smart girl doesn't make these sort of judgments when she has a belly full of bourbon." She reached into her bag and pulled out a notepad. "Give me your number and I'll let you know in the morning whether I'm going to be in town or not."

Jim barely slept.

The woman smiled and wove tales through his mind all night. Her bouncing chocolate hair looked so soft that he reached out to caress it, but woke up and found himself touching the cold pillow next to him.

He groaned and ran his hand over his face. _Damn. That girl._ Why was Jo so appealing? Was it the thrill of the chase? No, it was something different. He had to know her. More stories. More laughs. More bourbon.

When his communicator buzzed, Jim's head snapped up to search for his phone. It was blinking on his nightstand. He half rolled, half stumbled out of bed, unable to move fast enough. An unknown number blinked up at him and sent his heart pounding. Slight tremors trembled from his wrists to his fingertips.

 _I'm in town. Drinks at your place tonight?_

A wide grin spanned Jim's face. His fingers flew over the screen frantically as he tapped out his response. The phone nearly flew from his grasp not twice, but thrice.

Jim: _Make it 7:00. I'll cook dinner, too. Come hungry!_

The phone vibrated almost immediately in response.

 _All right, Kirk. Shoot me your address and I'll be there hungry at 7._

"Yee-ah!" Jim shouted, punching the air victoriously. Suddenly, though, he froze and his stomach dropped. "I can't cook," he announced in disgusted realization.

That evening, the beautiful American woman grinned back at him as she strolled into Jim's apartment and caught a whiff of the food on the table. "I could have sworn you said you were going to _cook_ dinner."

Jim chuckled and tugged at his collar. "Yeah, yeah. It's, uh, an expression." He glanced at the bucket of fried chicken on the table and immediately felt like an idiot. "But it's good. Goes well with bourbon."

Jo laughed a throaty, harsh laugh. "I like you. And I like greasy chicken." She sat down at the table and helped herself to the food. "So," she sat, tearing crispy skin from a drumstick with her teeth, "what does a StarFleet officer do all day when he's on shore leave?"

"Worry about how messy the hotel is," he admitted. "Sorry. You must have had a more interesting day than me. I'd love to hear about it."

Jo batted her eyes slowly and deliberately, chicken leg still in hand. "Nah. You've heard my life story and know everything there is to know about me. Tell me about _you_."

"I'm a StarFleet captain." Jim nodded. "I was born on a starship. My father died in an attack right after I was born. Sort of a, uh," he trailed off and stared at his liquor, "broken family life as a kid. Got in a lot of trouble. Captain Pike found me in a bar in Iowa and now I'm here." He tried to grin, but it came out as a grimace. "Not a bad life. Just a little rough." He finished his bourbon, food still untouched.

The second the glass hit the table, Jo was pouring him more. "I get that. Broken families suck. My parents split quite a while back, but it's been a constant barrage of hatred between them ever since." She topped her own glass off and held it up. "To screwed up kids from screwed up families."

In a week, he'd realize _that_ was the moment he should have suspected the much-too-familiar woman sitting across from him.

Shore leaves were usually long, much too long for Jim Kirk's liking. He missed adventure, the familiarity of the Enterprise and the crew, and the way Bones and Spock bickered like an old married couple. Shore leave left him empty and longing for his new family. Jim Kirk could have taken a one day shore leave and been fine.

This time was different. When the alarm blared, Jim turned it off quickly and squeezed his eyes shut. There was a lot to do. It was the last day before he boarded the Enterprise for another multi-year tour in space. Though practicality demanded he get out of bed and on with his errands, the warm bare body curled against him effortlessly persuaded him to stay.

Over an hour later when a stirring woke him again, Jim sat up with a jolt. "Shit. I gotta go!"

"I was just gonna make coffee," the woman next to him mumbled. She sat up and brushed the mane of wild hair back from her face. "No time to say good morning? Geeze," Jo scoffed.

Though he was halfway to the door, Jim turned back and crawled onto the bed. "Good morning," he mumbled against her lips. They were soft and warm, and somehow she managed to have minimally offensive morning breath.

"Oh, darlin'," she murmured as she traced her lips down his jaw and to his neck, "I will definitely never forget this week."

Something like a strangled laugh or sob caught in Jim's throat. He cleared his throat. "Yeah." Truthfully, he'd saved all of his to-do list for today to ensure he'd be too busy to see Jo any further. Saying goodbye wasn't easy for Jim, so he was going to avoid it all together. Jo was an amazing woman, but she was a woman on earth and he was a man leaving earth.

"No time for coffee, I'm afraid," he managed. "I won't be back on earth for a few years, so I'm sure you can imagine I've got shit to get done."

"Hey," Jo called after him as he reached the bedroom door again.

Groaning, Jim turned back around. "I've really gotta go. Like, _gotta_ go."

"I know," Jo replied quickly, swinging her legs to the side of the bed.

Jim tried not to let the emerald panties and bra lure him back to her.

"I told you I know StarFleet people. I know what you're doing." Jo smiled a lopsided grin and cocked her head. "My dad acted like this when it was time to leave, too. This is goodbye, then. Come here." She crossed the room with arms extended. "You look me up when you're back on earth, all right?"

Before Jim could move, Jo had wrapped him in a hug and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Goodbye, Jim Kirk."

The restaurant around Bones and Kirk buzzed with a lunchtime rush. Silverware clinked on plates, groups laughed, and unruly children screamed as they ran about the dining room, creating an ambiance of camaraderie.

Bones finished his first sweet tea and sighed. "I'm sorry we have to get back on that godforsaken bucket of nails. It's been quiet. Relaxation. Enjoying an actual atmosphere and actual gravity. Why can't we stay on shore leave for another week?" His usual apprehension had returned, as it always did when shore leaves neared their end. Even after years of space travel, he still hated it.

Jim waggled his eyebrows. "I spent the entire shore leave with this incredible girl. She's sexy and smart and drinks bourbon." He laughed. "Hot bourbon girl, we'll call her. Best shore leave of my life." Sadness washed over him at the thought of her, but he pushed it away. "Man. Seriously."

"Good for you," Bones mused. "Just one girl? I'm surprised."

"She's all I needed. Clever. Quick as a whip. And there's just something about her! God, I hope she's not married when we're back here in three years." Jim realized he was babbling. Shrugging, he asked, "What, no women for you?"

"No, no women. Just silence and a delicious batch of my famous baked beans. Beats buying some filly bourbon every night."

"Keep telling yourself that. It was the beans that kept the women away."

Bones almost smiled. "Hilarious."

The small bell over the front door tinkled, drawing their attention. A young woman walked in and paused to take off her sunglasses.

Jim beamed. Jo tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled in his direction. As much as he didn't want to tell her goodbye again, he was thrilled to see her.

At once, Jim exclaimed, "There she is!" and Bones waved in her direction: "Jojo!"

"Daddy!" she called back, smiling and heading for their table.

Jim's jaw and stomach dropped. His expression changed from delight to utter terror. _Run! Run! h_ e thought manically.Stepping behind Bones so Jo wouldn't see him, Jim glanced around the restaurant for the nearest exit. Escape was the only option. The only _viable_ option. Otherwise certain torturous death awaited him once Bones made the connection that the hot bourbon girl was _his daughter._

"You know Joanna?" Leo mused, turning and catching Jim's bewildered face. "What's wrong?" As he turned to his daughter, Bones's lip curled and eyes narrowed. "Wait. No. _No. Jim!_ "

Reaching the table, Joanna batted her eyes, which were the same caramel brown as her father's. "No what, Daddy?" When he stepped aside in annoyed stupor to reveal Jim, her eyes widened. "Oh! You've met Jim, I see." Her head tilted in confusion. "What're you doing here?" She raised an eyebrow. "If this is some sort of big grand gesture to impress my fath-"

"It's not." Jim grimaced. "Uh, hey, by the way. So Bones is your dad! That's... exciting."

"Bones?" Joanna repeated. "You know each other?" Fleeting panic passed her face before she arched an eyebrow and nodded. "Do go on."

"Long story," Bones snapped. "But what in tarnation-"

"If I can just," Jim interrupted, throwing his hands up as if ready to fend off blows. "Let me have a shot at explaining this."

Suddenly the trio was talking over one another, all using exaggerated hand motions. The lunch crowd was captivated by the sudden outburst of drama. All eyes in the restaurant shined in their direction. Though whispers hissed through the air, no one dared intervene.

Bones took a step toward Jim, suddenly seeming taller than he really was. "You may be my Captain, but so help me God if-"

Jo shook her head and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not like it's serious, Daddy, I-"

Jim stepped forward to meet Bones toe to toe. "She didn't have a McCoy name badge on or else I'd have-"

"She's only twenty-three! Younger than Chekov!"

"You know we're leaving in twenty four hours anyway. What's it -"

"Jim, Dad, I-"

Bones jabbed a finger into Jim's chest. "Not a snowball's chance on a Louisiana day you're going to-"

"Stop! We can just-"

"Bones, c'mon! I had no idea-"

Finally, Joanna slapped her hands down on the table, upsetting water glasses and rattling silverware. The men stopped bickering and stared at her. As did the rest of the restaurant.

"That's better," she announced. "It's not either of your choices to _decide_ what I'm gonna do or who I'm gonna spend my time with," Joanna barked. "Daddy, sit down. We're having lunch. Jim, sit down and explain how you know each other." Then, with a pleasant smile, she turned to the rest of the dining room. "So sorry. Please, enjoy your meals!"

Eying each other apprehensively, Jim and Bones sat back at the table and scowled at anything but each other - their hands and coffee cups, mostly - as Joanna sat in the chair between them.

"Now," she said. "Jim. How do you know my dad?"

Heaving a sigh and puffing out his cheeks, Jim looked to the ceiling and sent up a silent prayer to whoever was listening. _Please let this thing work itself out._ He cleared his throat. "Your father is my chief medical officer."

Joanna nodded. "Okay. Wow. So you really do work on the Enterprise." The same sneer that Bones often wore melted onto her face. "Oops. I thought you were lying."

Jim scoffed. "Lying? I told you I'm _captain_ of the U.S.S. Enterprise and-"

Rolling her eyes, Joanna broke into a good-natured laugh. "No one our age is captain in StarFleet, let alone of a flagship! _That's_ why I figured you were spinning a tale." Jo looked to her father. "You're gonna have to confirm that for me. Verbally. I really thought he was some communications guy lookin' to make himself seem more important than he really is."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Well, he may be captain, but you aren't wrong."

"Thanks," Jim muttered.

Jo smiled to her father. "So. As you've apparently been able to deduce, I've been seeing Jim during his shore leave. What's new with you?"

Leo sighed and leaned on his elbow. "We're really going to act like this isn't weird? What're you doin' with him, anyway?" He groaned. "Just a fling, right?" His lip curled more with every word. His cheeks were blushed bright red.

Jim had seen the look before. Bones was either enraged, embarrassed, or more likely in this situation, a combination of the two.

Joanna rolled her eyes. "Daddy. You really want to know all the details of my sex life?"

"No!" Bones choked. "No! Just not _him!"_ He gave Jim a hard stare. "She's my daughter, for God's sake, Jim. My _daughter!_ "

"I see that _now!_ " Jim snapped back. "You think I'd have spent my entire shore leave with her if I'd have known having to deal with you was the direct outcome?" He laughed. "Not a chance! And for the record, she _lied_ to me."

Jo blinked rapidly. "What?"

"You said you were 26, not 23!" Jim held his hands up. "So I'm just saying." He ignored Jo's glare, figuring it was more important to mend things with his CMO before taking off for another three year mission with him. "I'm not a predator, Bones! Geeze."

Bones let his forehead rest on his hands. "I'm not having this conversation with either of you. This isn't happening. I'm hallucinating."

"Daddy, stop. You're both leaving again tomorrow, anyway. Case closed."

"Yeah, except I'm supposed to give you this." Bones pulled a tablet out of his pocket. "Your acceptance into StarFleet and your first assignment. U.S.S. Enterprise. Sorry for the late notice but there was a backlog of applicants. I just received our new nurses this morning. Welcome aboard," he grumbled.

"No way," Jo beamed. "The Enterprise? Really?" After a moment, she furrowed her brow. "But you can't be my direct supervisor."

"I'm not. Doctor Cat Greenberg is. She just wanted me to be the one to tell you." Bones rubbed his forehead. "You should go call your mother."

"Oh my god," Jo giggled. "You're right. I'll be right back!" She practically danced out of the restaurant.

When they were alone again, Jim and Bones held eye contact and silence for a moment.

"You know I can't be involved with crew members," Jim blurted out. "So we're good. Right? We're good. Good. Really good." His neck burned hot.

Rolling his eyes, Bones finally cracked a pained grin. "Like you've ever let rules stop you from anything. Jojo can hold her own. Just keep the," he made a face and waved his hands, "keep it to yourself. I don't want to see it. I don't want to hear about it."


	2. Reporting for Duty

**Author's Note: I haven't forgotten about this fic! I just got sucked away with my wedding and a hectic work season.**

"Hello, Keptain! How vas your wacation?"

"Interesting, Chekov. It was interesting to say the least." Kirk gave him a look that said the details were best left for a hot wing night at the ship bar when they weren't on duty.

The navigator nodded. "Ah, I see." He raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Zat's – good."

Doctor Cat Greenberg, Bones' partner in the medical bay, strolled onto the bridge. Her lipstick matched her bright red high heels, which clicked cheerfully toward Chekov. "Pav, is my hair kit in your bag?" She poked at the braids that served as a blonde crown atop her head. "I'm missing my pins."

He looked up. "Oh, hello, Koshki. I haff not unpacked. I'll let you know eef I find eet. Otherwise just look through my bag."

Chekov and Dr. Greenberg were the youngest members aboard the Enterprise and had been in a rock-solid relationship for years. When other couples found themselves in need of advice, they usually sought out the duo, who despite their jovial, youthful personalities, were wise beyond their years.

"Hey, Cat," Jim nodded to her. "Welcome back."

She beamed up at him. "Captain. I hear you had an interesting break." Her nose wrinkled briefly as she tried not to laugh.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Bones can't keep his mouth shut for a second, can he?" He sat in his captain's chair and sighed in aggravation.

Pavel arched an eyebrow. "Vell! A much-needed subject change: speaking of heem, did you know Decter McCoy's daughter ees on board as a nurse?" He grinned back at his girlfriend. "I theenk she and Cat vill haff a lot of fun together. Rumor has eet zat she's a wery fiery voman."

Cat glanced around the bridge to make sure no one was listening before clearing her throat. "I think Jim has already had a lot of fun with her." She giggled.

Pavel sucked in his cheeks. " _Oh._ " He bit his lip and offered Jim a sympathetic look. "Ah. I see, Keptain. Zat's," he trailed off before muttering, "awkward."

"Yeah. Well. That's a story for another time!" Sinking down into his chair, Jim wondered why he felt so crummy about the situation. It was known that he enjoyed himself with an assortment of female suitors on shore leave. No one seemed to bat an eye, but he was certain that some of his crew disapproved. That was fine. It never bothered him. So why was he feeling ultimate shame and regret _now_?

 _It's certainly not because of Jo,_ he thought defensively. _She's great. I was good to her. There was just her._

Yet the sinking feeling in his stomach remained.

When Spock and Bones strolled through, Jim knew why. Bones pursed his lips and tried not to look in his direction.

"Bones," Jim blurted.

He looked up, his brow furrowed and lips still pressed firm. His glare served as his response.

"Do you have a minute?" Jim's stomach tightened itself further and his heart beat as if he was on another planet with dignitaries that hadn't yet declared themselves friends or enemies.

"No, Jim. I don't." Bones turned to Dr. Greenberg. "Doctor – one of your new nurses doesn't have his credentials run through yet, he's getting locked out of-"

"I just need a minute," Jim interrupted. He sucked in a breath in response to Bones' scowl. "Thirty seconds? Twenty?"

Cat nodded. "I'll take care of it, Leo. See you at new nurse orientation."

"Good!" Jim clapped his hands together. "Getting settled in?"

"What do you want, Jim?"

"Don't be mad. That's an order." He forced a laugh. When Bones' scowl didn't change, the captain cleared his throat. "Really, Bones. C'mon."

"She's my _daughter_ and I know how you operate. I-"

"It was different."

"Ha. Yeah, comin' from you, that don't amount to a hill of beans."

"I swear."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "If I had my druthers-"

Jim rolled his eyes. "Enough of the southern slang, Bones. I have no idea what you're saying."

Bones jabbed his finger in Jim's chest. "Enough. You'll leave Jo alone. _Now._ Before you break her heart." Jim's face fell, and Bones sighed. "Or before she breaks yours."


	3. Hookey

"Hey, Captain," a sultry voice came.

Goosebumps raced down Jim's shoulders as a pair of firm hands massaged his neck. "Oh, h-hey, Jo." He glared at Chekov. "No one announced you." Forcing a smile, he turned back to her. "H-how's the med bay? You on break? Need to be getting back?"

Jo raised an eyebrow. "No, my shift is over, and Cat said yours probably was, too!" She popped her hip. "Want to get something to eat? None of that replicated crap at the caf. I'm talking the bar. I've heard it's pretty good, yeah? I'm thinking chicken wings and whiskey."

Jim tried not to look at the way her skirt hiked up her thigh as she stared him down seductively. Tall black boots and dark lipstick would make her stand out in the sea of nurses any day. A night of drinks and wings with her at the bar sounded incredible, but she radiated danger.

She laughed at him. "What're you starin' at? I'm mighty hungry. Let's go?"

Cringing, Jim sat back. That damn southern accent and Georgian saying. Instead of her lovely freckled face, he saw Bones's scowl for a moment. "Ah, you know what, I've gotta stick around and do some, some, uh, work."

Pavel cleared his throat as he passed by the captain's chair. "See you in ze morning, keptain! Enjoy zat _verk_."

"Yeah, Chekov," he muttered. "Thanks."

"What do you gotta do?" Jo asked. "The night crew's comin' on, aren't they?" She perched on the arm of Pavel's unoccupied chair.

Jim stared at her boots. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he nodded frantically. "It's just some beginning of the mission type of stuff. Reports, you know, stuff." _Was that sweat forming on his brow?_ He couldn't recall the last time a woman left him so out of sorts.

"Stuff," Jo nodded, her eyes narrow and suspicious. "Okay. Well, I guess it's caf food with the nurses." She shrugged. "Tomorrow, maybe?"

Clearing his throat, Jim nodded more. "Yeah, yeah, that sounds good." His head bobbed up and down. "I'll catch you later, okay? Cool, great." _Smooth, Jim._

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Jo turned and stalked away. Jim groaned.

"Captain, what work _are_ you remaining behind to do?" Spock asked from his station.

"Nothing, Spock," Jim groaned.

The Vulcan's signature eyebrow quirk made the captain's blood pump faster. "Though you lied to Nurse McCoy." Spock pondered for a moment. "You're deceiving her. Why?"

"I had to. Bones is pissed that I'm seeing her. _Was_ seeing her? Hell, I don't know. Anyway, I can't have my CMO with his shorts in a bunch." Jim groaned and massaged his brow. "But how can I dump her? I don't _want_ to. I _have_ to. But I don't know if we're even together, technically? Why am I even telling you any of this?"

"Perhaps because it seems you cannot speak to Doctor McCoy about the issue as you might usually." Spock pressed his fingertips together. "Perhaps if I could offer a solution-" Spock started.

"I highly doubt that, Spock." Jim pushed his chair back and stood up. "I'm out. I'm going back to my cabin, I guess, and staying there."

* * *

Jim's stomach growled. He heaved a groan and looked at the clock in his quarters. Only nine. It was hours and hours until he would wake up and grab a quick breakfast from the caf. Against his better judgment, he threw on a sweatshirt and hurried along to the bar.

"Captain!" Uhura waved to him the moment he arrived. "Hey. Over here."

Chekov chuckled as the captain took a seat. "I thought you were verking?"

Sighing and settling in with his forehead in his hands, Jim closed his eyes. "I needed an excuse to _not_ go out with-"

"Jo!" Uhura called.

Jim looked up in a panic. Sure enough, the worst thing that could have happened was walking in, wearing a new dress with those tall black boots.

"Jim?" Jo said cautiously. "I thought you were working?"

"The captain always works the day shift," Uhura nodded. "Being in charge sure has its perks." She rolled her eyes. "And then there are the rest of us."

Jo frowned. "I thought you said-"

"How was the caf with the nurses?" Jim interrupted her. The simmering anger in her eyes was much too familiar; it was the exact same rage that Bones kept so thinly veiled. This frightened him just as much.

"Did you blow me off?" Jo looked around the table. "You could have just said you were hanging out with your friends, Jim."

"No, Jo, geeze, of course not. I wrapped up a little early and was starving."

"She just said you weren't working." The nurse crossed her arms in a way Jim had seen Bones do a thousand times.

His stomach lurched. "Okay, let me explain."

Uhura bit her lip and Pavel stuttered, trying to save Captain Kirk. But Jo swung her hips around and stormed out, holding her middle finger up as she marched away.

"Vell done, Keptain."

"Shut up, Chekov."


	4. Iowa

Bones sighed. _Again._

It had been a tense few weeks aboard the Enterprise. The entire bridge crew tiptoed between Jim and Bones. The medical bay crew quickly rallied around their newest nurse, Jo, and shot the captain looks that said they knew _everything_. Jim did his best to ignore the hostility, but the whole mess left an ache in his chest.

Jim turned in his chair and extended his hands. "Okay, Bones. You have the floor. I heard you the first time but I guess you're going to keep dramatically sighing until someone asks what's wrong?" He pressed his fingertips together. "I'm all ears."

"Why's my daughter in such a huff?" Bones crossed his arms, planted on his usual haunt on the bridge. His normal glare had a different flavor. "I feel like it has something to do with you. She ain't never that fit to be tied."

"What's that even mean? No," Jim rolled his eyes. "You know what, I don't want to know." He pressed his knuckles into his eyes. "Just say it, Bones. Say it and get it over with. I can't handle this for much longer." He ran a hand through his hair. It was true. Bones was never warm and cuddly, but his utter iciness had truly terrified him. Spock was a friend, of course, but being half Vulcan had its limitations on a human friendship. When Spock got to him, there had always been Bones and Bones hadn't been there.

"I told you to stay away from my daughter, Jim." His voice wasn't much more than a vicious snarl. "This is going to be a long three years if you keep-"

"I am! I did!"

Bones raised an eyebrow. "Then why's she cussin' your name up and down? Nothing ruffles her feathers. Why're you so different?"

"I blew her off because you told me to!" He threw his hands up. "I can't win here, Bones. If I have to go three years with a McCoy mad at me, I'm gonna shoot myself into space. It'd be a more peaceful death than the one you'll give me here, I'm sure. Or Jo."

"You blew her off." Bones pursed his lips and glared. "My little girl."

Jim nodded eagerly. "Yeah, Bones. You told me to." By now he was aware that everyone on the bridge was listening to the confrontation. "Let's take a walk, hmm? Mr. Sulu, you have command."

"Aye, sir." Sulu slid into the captain seat, face as indifferent as always. Jim was glad for that. The rest of the crew could be neck deep in drama, but Mr. Sulu would be easily floating atop, utterly unaffected.

Jim and Bones walked nowhere in particular in silence, each man sullenly staring down at the ground. Their relationship, work and personal, had always been functional with a dash of unhealthiness, but it was how they operated and it worked. One shore leave threatened to unravel all of their history, shared trauma, missions, everything. All those nights drinking to forget, or celebrate. Every heartfelt word. Every hilarious prank. Well, Jim thought they were hilarious. Bones? Not so much.

"Listen," Jim sighed. "If I would have known she was your daughter I would have stayed away. Far away. You know that. I wouldn't risk the good thing we've got going on here."

Bones huffed in return.

"What's that? What's that mean?" Jim snapped. "You've gotta talk to me. You have to tell me what you want. I haven't seen her. I haven't talked to her."

With another heavy, irritated sigh, Bones stopped and finally looked up at him. "I don't like it. I don't like any guy my daughter hangs around. I don't like that we're all stuck together. I don't like that she's not my little girl anymore. I don't like that she's on this bucket of nails hurtling through space. She was doing fine. I didn't even know she applied for StarFleet until Dr. Greenberg handed me the new recruits." He pursed his lips and stared at Jim with the same expression he saved for very serious contemplative moments. "I don't like it, Jim."

Jim nodded. "I get it. I mean, I don't have kids so I only get it so far, but I get it." He reached out and clapped Bones on the shoulder. "You can rest easy. I can't take it back, but I can tell you I won't be seeing Jo again. Time heals all wounds, right, Doc?"

Bones nodded. "Right." He took a deep breath and offered another intense glare. This one was slightly less gruff than the daggers he'd been shooting Jim the past month. "Sorry," he grumbled before heading back toward the med bay. He paused and looked back after a few paces. "Meet me for dinner. Seven."

And just like that, things seemed to be going back to normal.

* * *

But really, they hadn't. Starving, Jim rolled into the cafeteria after his shift and settled at his usual table. He considered starting to eat without Bones, but didn't want to push his luck. Instead, he scanned the empty caf. There was never a time when there wasn't someone there, getting off of a shift or popping in for a snack, but the early evening after the dinner rush was usually pretty dead.

A nurse entered, blue uniform catching the corner of his eye. Jim paid little attention until the blue drew nearer and addressed him.

"Look who it is," a southern drawl purred.

Jim blinked. "Jo. I'm meeting Bones here. You might want to-"

" _I'm_ supposed to be meeting him here." She raised an eyebrow and plopped down into the chair opposite the captain. "Daddy done set us up."

"No." Jim looked around. "No, no. He doesn't get to do this. First he said to leave you alone and now he's sending us on a blind date? No, no, no." His communicator was out before he'd even finished speaking. "Bones," he barked. "Bones, you talk to me right now."

"It's rude to be on your comm during a date," Bones replied sharply. "Don't you disrespect her, Jim, I-"

Jim flipped the comm off and pursed his lips. "Okay. This is weird, right? Super weird."

Chuckling, Jo shook her head. "Typical Daddy." Then she paused thoughtfully. "I'm thinking I replicate myself something spicy. You like Tex Mex, Iowa?" She rose from the table and headed for the machine.

"Iowa?" Jim chuckled. "That's Captain."

Jo shot him a look over her shoulder that indicated it was certainly _not_ Captain.

"Iowa it is," he muttered, suddenly aware he was very much in over his head. Two McCoys on the Enterprise? He was doomed.


End file.
